Cooking devices with lower and upper cooking plates are known for grilling food. The lower plate may include a ribbed upper surface and be sloped or slanted toward its front edge, allowing liquids, such as grease, to flow downwardly through grooves or channels formed between the ribs. The grease and liquids can be collected in a container or well positioned beneath the front edge of the lower plate. One exemplary cooking device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,905, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes.
Liquid eggs may be cooked in an egg ring, which are typically cylindrical thin-walled members having a handle extending outwardly from an outer surface of the wall, and are open at their top and bottom. The egg ring is placed on a cooking surface, and a liquid egg is cooked therein. It would be desirable to have a cooking insert for cooking liquid eggs that is operable with a cooking device having lower and upper cooking plates as described above.
Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.